Dominio de la ilusión
by isa96magica
Summary: Me guarde tu corazón para mí solo para mí porque tú eres mía y solamente mía no permitiré que alguien más te tenga por la simple razón que tu corazón me pertenece a mí solo a mí ese corazón que busque por años el corazón que necesito para vivir y no morir un corazón único que solo se presenta en algunas ocasiones, no permitiré que nadie más lo tenga porque el único seré yo
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todas hoy les traigo este pequeño finc y digo pequeño porque solo lo seguire si ustedes quieren asi que dejenme un reviews diciendome que piensan**

* * *

><p>En las calles de la ciudad se puede ver a un joven de unos 24 años Alto, fuerte el hombre perfecto para todas las mujeres pero la perfección tiene un precio para todas aquellas mujeres que tienen el deseo de tenerlo para ellas<p>

El deseo de vivir es todo para mi soy un ser vivo que al igual que todos necesita de alimento para vivir el alimento lo es todo para mí, poder comer ese exquisito manjar dependiendo de quien lo coma, todas aquellas mujeres que me quieran tendrán que pagar un precio alimentarme para seguir con vida en este mundo todo tiene su precio para mi es obtenerlas a ustedes sin importar como son solo son un instrumento para mi si se dejan engañar no es mi problema ni mi culpa, la culpa es de ustedes por ser tan inocentes de no querer saber de mí, si saben de mi ustedes quieren seguir para el final solo poder conseguir mi objetivo, mi nombre es Lysandro y no me importa ninguna de ustedes para que quede claro

-¿me llevaras a parís?

Lysandro- si ese es su deseo are todo lo que me pida

-eres el mejor hombre lo que toda mujer quiere

lysandro- (se acerca a la mujer para besarla) lo se eres afortunada de tenerme

-es por eso que no te dejare ir

lysandro- y yo no escapare de ti

Esa es mi rutina diaria cumplir los deseos de todas ellas sin importar el costo para mi nada es imposible en este mundo lo que me pidas are, lo que me ordenes are, lo que desees lo are realidad pero nunca me pidas amor porque eso a nadie se lo daré

-dime que me amas

lysandro- (la besa) te amo

Si te dejas engañar por las simples palabras es tu culpa por ser tan tonta para no darte cuenta de ello, no me pidas nada imposible lo único que are será mentir para mi beneficio eso recuérdalo porque a la hora definitiva no habrá vuelta atrás

-eres mejor que mi ex ¿sabías?

lysandro- no hables de él me pones celoso

-no lo digo para ponerte celoso y lo sabes

lysandro-lo sé pero me gusta hacerte enojar

Claro que soy mejor que todos pero solo es una farsa que hago para poder tenerte sin importar lo que haga porque para mí es sencillo pídeme ropa cara te lo comprare, pídeme joyas las más caras tendrás, pídeme viajes mañana mismo estaremos en donde quieras, pídeme tus deseos que are realidad en un minuto, pídemelo, pídemelo, pídemelo hasta que llegue el momento de tenerte para mí porque cuando eso pase dirás adiós

-te espero en el aeropuerto para irnos a parís

lysandro- ahí estaré puntual

-recuerda llevar todo lo necesario esto será maravilloso

lysandro- si tú estás conmigo lo será

-no puedo esperar, no podre dormir

lysandro- si no duerme lo suficiente perderás belleza para los demás pero para mí no

-mentiroso de seguro me veré fatal

Lysandro - claro que no serás hermosa y brillaras como la luna

-gracias

Las palabras que digo solo sirven para enamorarte más de mí, las palabras que digo cada día solo son simples mentiras porque una vez te escoja no te dejare ir tan fácilmente, cuídate porque si ahora eres la elegida tu libertad jamás tendrás

-subamos al avión

lysandro- la vista es hermosa

-lo es puedo ver las nubes

lysandro- son bonitas

-son creo que algo aburridas

Lysandro- mmmm creo que lo que digas es correcto

-¿tú qué piensas?

lysandro- que eres hermosa

-lo se mi belleza es envidiada por todos

lysandro- lo es

-pero sabes que soy así gracias a ti por ti cambie

Siempre que escojo es fácil conquistar, si están tristes es fácil consolar, si te sientes rechazada es fácil mentir, si estas feliz es fácil conseguir, si estas decepcionada es fácil actuar, si lloras es fácil hablar, si estas preocupada es fácil acompañar cual sea tu estado yo sabré enfrentarlo para engañarte y seas mía

-por fin llegamos

lysandro- bien vamos al hotel al instalarnos

-¿Cuántas habitaciones pediste?

lysandro-dos una para la reina y una para mí

-ya veo

lysandro- le parece ir a cenar en la noche

-si

lysandro- escoge el restaurante que quieras

Cuando desesperada estas es la hora de jugar contigo tal vez pienses que te quiero pero para mí esa palabra no existe no me importa quien seas si me quieres o no, el momento está cerca el último momento vivirás pero tan malo no soy are que disfrutes este día para que sepas que por lo menos intento preocuparme un poco

-la comida aquí es deliciosa

lysandro- lo es

-además veo que comes conmigo eso es nuevo

lysandro- es un día especial pídeme lo que quieras que lo obtendrás

-mmm, tu me conoces bien sorpréndeme

No pienses que te conozco porque he estado contigo un tiempo, eres como todas las mujeres hablas y hablas pero nunca te asegure que te escucharía las palabras que me dijiste jamás la recordare, se tu nombre pero solo tu nombre fue difícil al final está claro lo olvidare y jamás recordare cientos de mujeres he tenido para mí de todas ellas no recuerdo nada su rostro desapareció, su voz nunca se escuchó, su nombre se olvidó tu nunca serás diferente a ellas tu solo eres una de las muchas

-esto es lo mejor me conoces bien

lysandro- claro que conozco a la mejor aria lo que fuera para obtener tu corazón

-mi corazón es tuyo solo tuyo

Cuando dices esas palabras ya eres mía solo mía tu corazón es mío todo lo que hice al final siempre tiene resultado tenerte para obtener lo que quiero y dejarte ahora solo falta el final de este viaje

lysandro- (la besa) me iré a mi habitación

-(no permite que se aleje) quédate conmigo

lysandro- ¿de qué forma?

-hemos salido bastante quiero estar la noche contigo y jamás irme de tu lado

lysandro- ¿estas segura? No me are responsable de lo que suceda

-lo estoy mi corazón es tuyo

La noche es larga, después de días por fin te tengo para mí, tuyas fueron las palabras de entregarme tu corazón ya no hay un no, la noche estaré contigo, are lo que me pedidas pero cuando estés en mis brazos dormida mi objetivo tú serás tus deseos cumplí ahora me perteneces una última mirada te daré y a tu pecho me dirigiré tu olor disfrutare con mis manos algo sacare de ti, tus gritos nadie escuchara ahora no tienes escapatoria, con mis manos tomare lo que me diste tu corazón tomare y con él me alimentare para vivir. TUS DECEOS CUMPLI, ME ENTREGARME TU CORAZON FUE TU DECISIÓN no engaño solo vivo como ustedes me alimento. En la mañana te encontraran y tú ya no existirás. El día vuelve es la hora de buscar a alguien más que me dé su corazón si se hubieran interesado por mi sabrían que a un demonio no su confianza tener pero así son todas y de eso me alimento.

¿ME DARAS TU CORAZON?

* * *

><p><strong>bien ¿que piensan? si quieren que lo siga solo diganme y si no tambien<strong>

**gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola veo que les gusto el finc por eso lo seguire disfruten el segundo capitulo y recuerden no le den su corazon a cualquiera podria ser un demonio  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lysandro<p>

La ultima comida que tuve fue un manjar pero no es lo mejor que existe, en el mundo hay muchas mujeres esas mujeres todas iguales pero su sabor en ocasiones es diferente como su comida puedo comerla pero no me llena lo único que me da la energía para seguir y vivir son los corazones eso es un gran manjar que puedo disfrutar, me gustaría probar más y más para conseguir uno delicioso pero no es algo que se encuentre rápidamente y tal vez no existe por eso es mejor conformarse con lo que hay

-Lysandro

Lysandro- ¿Qué sucede? Hermosa princesa

-¿me pones atención?

Lysandro- como no escuchar esa hermosa voz

-(sonrojada)

Las mujeres siempre iguales le dices algo que quieran escuchar y se olvidan de lo demás esa es la manera en que consigo lo que quiero en todos mis años ni una sola diferente ha habido tu que eres mi nueva víctima solo me pides pasar tiempo contigo porque estás sola en el mundo y piensas que yo soy tu salvador, piensas que estaré contigo, pero no es así

-parece que encontraron a otra mujer muerta

Lysandro- ¿de qué manera?

-de la misma le quitaron el corazón, me da miedo

Lysandro- (la abraza) recuerda esto en mis brazos siempre estarás segura sin importar que pase

-lo dices enserio

Lysandro- un caballero no le miente a su dama

Siempre es lo mismo las mismas palabras para todas, si dicen tengo miedo de que les pase lo mismo deberías averiguar de mí y asegurarse que la persona que abrazan y depositan su confianza no las traicionara pero nada de eso hacen

-(tocan la puerta) iré abrir

Lysandro- iré yo no te preocupes es mi casa y tú la invitada

Esto no es nuevo para mí ver a la policía buscando información sobre las muertes que ocurren pero no me da miedo nunca saben de mi ni cerca están, pasan frente a mí pero son tan tontos que no saben lo que soy y que soy el culpable pero tanto no lo soy ellas me ofrecieron su corazón

Lysandro- necesitan algo caballeros

-buscamos información sobre los ataques a todas esas mujeres

Lysandro- pueden pasar

-Lysandro que te parece (ve a los policías) hola

-hola señora buscamos cualquier información sobre las mujeres

-créame también me gustaría saberlo me da miedo salir de casa, no puedo viajar porque en otros lugares se da

-lo sabemos por eso aremos preguntas

Lysandro- hágalas con toda libertad

-solo a la mujer si no es problema

Lysandro- ella es mi novia y le prometí no dejarla sola con este problema

-lo entendemos pero

Lysandro- una promesa es una promesa ni siquiera puedo confiar es ustedes, yo la quiero mucho como para dejarla sola

-no te preocupes Lysandro hablare con ellos

No me preocupa lo que suceda y aunque sepan de mi puedo deshacerme de ellos con un simple esfuerzo, las preguntas siempre están dicen que cuanto llevas conmigo tal vez fuera sospechoso si fuera alguien que apenas conoces pero no es así 4 meses has estado conmigo sin saber que 5 meses atrás he estado con otra puedo tener hasta 10 mujeres y ninguna se dará cuenta de mí, ninguna sabrá lo que hago porque soy cuidadoso y si me descubren que es improbable morirán

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con él?

- 4 meses pero él no podría ser él es como decirlo me cuida bien

-en ese caso nos iremos pero cuídese

Cuando terminan de hablar un adiós les diré no se preocupen no morirán solo olvidaran lo que paso, cuando los mire directamente a sus ojos con su mente jugare y aquí jamás estaré

Lysandro- jamás hablaron conmigo entendieron, jamás me vieron

-jamás lo vimos no lo conocemos

Lysandro- ya se pueden ir caballeros

Con miles de mentes jugué ustedes no son los primeros, pudiera conseguir mi alimento así pero le quita ese sabor al manjar si quiero disfrutar mi comida consentir a mi victima debo

-¿Qué les dijiste?

Lysandro- solo que soy el novio con la novia más maravillosa del mundo

-(lo abraza) Lysandro no sé qué decir

Lysandro- solo di que tu corazón me pertenece y seré feliz

-(lo besa) mi corazón te pertenece

Abecés tardan más a veces menos creo que hoy me alimentare de nuevo usualmente como cada mes pero si se presenta la oportunidad no la voy a dejar volar mía ahora eres y adiós no dirás. La noche quiero que llegue pero tardara así que iré a caminar en el camino una de las tantas mujeres me encuentro y con ella hablo nos besamos, la abrazo y digo que la quiero a veces ocurre que me ven y se salvan de mi hay la posibilidad pero si ya me diste tu corazón adiós dirás esta noche magnifica será.

-(enojada) ¿Por qué la besas?

Lysandro- solo me divierto

-eres un (le da una cachetada)

Lysandro- así que me dirás adiós

-(enojada) ¿piensas que te personare? Nunca lo are

-yo digo lo mismo no es justo que juegues con nosotras

Lysandro- si eso desean

No me pidas ser solo tuyo porque tuyo nunca fui, tal vez pienses que jamás me veras o quieres que te pida perdón por lo que paso la verdad es que ninguna de las dos obtendrás, amor nunca sentí por ti ni por nadie más el amor no existe para mí el amor para mi es más un juego de niños donde siguen sus fantasías, la felicidad no existe y jamás existirá si aprendieran esto tal vez solo tal vez vivirían más. La hora llego es hora de tomar lo que mío es a tu casa fui las luces estaban apagadas lo que es perfecto indica que dormida ya estas me dirijo a tu puerta y entro con cuidado no quiero despertarte y arruinar tu dulce sueño antes de tiempo

-¿Quién está ahí?

Me dirigí a tu habitación pero te desperté el seguro pusiste y no me dejas entrar pero puedo oler que asustada estas y eso me gusta es más placentero para mí, me imagino tu rostro y mí deseo de disfrutarte crece

-acabo de llamar a la policía es mejor que huya

Tus intentos para que huya son imposibles, nunca escuche tu voz hablar solo escuche tus lagrimas sin parar, tu celular contigo no está lo sé y el teléfono más cercano en tu sala esta, ya no tienes escapatoria y sabes que lo es por eso lloras más y tu miedo aumenta eso me agrada, sin más que esperar abro la puerta y te veo tu rostro está asustado y confundido

-¿Lysandro que haces aquí?

Tu rostro me gusta no puedo imaginar lo que pase cuando mi verdadero yo conozcas, mi mirada cambia y mi poder sale tu rostro es tan hermoso mostrando temor

-(llorando) ¿Qué aras Lysandro?

Lysandro- tomare lo que me diste

-(asustada) yo no te di nada

Lysandro- eso no es cierto me diste tu corazón

Intentaste gritar pero mi mano te lo impidió sé que con mi poder nadie te escuchara pero no importa si te apretó con fuerza es mejor para mi verte sufrir me agrada es como ver la televisión mientras disfrutan la comida ustedes, mi mano quite de ti y te miro a los ojos tu apartas la mirada pero no lo permitiré

Lysandro- mírame a los ojos hermosa dama

-aléjate

Lysandro- (la abraza) ¿Por qué me alejas? Tuya es la culpa por estar conmigo

-¿Qué me aras?

Si haces esa pregunta ya no podre más para mi es la clave para empezar, te arroje a la pared ahora no te podrás mover, me acerco cada vez más a ti y cuando llego a ti

Lysandro- un último deseo

-¿Por qué lo haces?

Lysandro- un demonio necesita de alimento

Con mi mano puse mis uñas en tu pecho con ellas comienzo a cortarte cada vez más escuchando tus gritos que para mí es música, gritas ayuda pero para nada sirve solo me provocas a ir más despacio, abro todo de ti aun sigues un poco vida eso es gracias a mi poder de no ser por el hubieras muerto antes

-Ya termina por favor

Me suplicas terminar con tu sufrimiento pero yo todavía quiero más con mi mano toco tu corazón lo aprieto y te veo sufrir después de jugar contigo lo tomo con mis manos y lo arranco de ti y muerta ahora estas gracias a mí, disfruto el olor de tu corazón que no esta tan mal lo disfruto y al terminar dejo tu cuerpo donde esta y me voy tal vez en la mañana te encuentren y serás una más. Ahora mis gustos quiero expandir buscare en alguna otra parte otro sabor, mañana el primer vuelo tomare y ahí mi próximo alimento tendré.

**¿ME DARAS TU CORAZON?**

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer y por sus grandiosos reviews<br>**

_**m3xiiii- ya no te preocupes lo seguire**_

_** LunaHermosa- si se que te gusta y eso me alegra **_

_**anti456- no quiro romper tu corazon disfruta de este finc**_

_**sailorblackros- feliz de que encantara **_

_**Jeanne Naturi- seguire seguire hasta llegar al finc, gracias por tu reviews** _


	3. Chapter 3

**hola espero les guste este capitulo**

**pd. el aviso de abajo es importante**

* * *

><p>Lysandro<p>

Un nuevo lugar para visitar, muchas mujeres que escoger solo algunas de ellas enamorare para obtener mi alimento no me importa nada de ellas solo quiero sus corazones. En el avión veo que hay bastantes mujeres pero todas acompañadas sería fácil para mi ir y adiós el hombre que esta con ella pero prefiero evitar una pelea innecesaria mi asiento es cómodo pero aburrido es estar aquí sin diversión que imposible evitar caer en el profundo sueño pero algo que logro sentir capta mi atención un deliciosos olor que hace despertarme de mi sueño para buscarlo dándome cuenta que a mi lado una linda chica esta

-lo siento lo desperté

Lysandro- no soy Lysandro

-Isabel mucho gusto lamento si lo moleste tuve que cambiarme de lugar porque dos amigos míos son muy molestos cuando pelean

Lysandro- no se disculpe no me molesta

Isabel- (sonrisa) me alegro

Puedo sentir el olor de esta mujer es nuevo un olor que jamás había experimentado pero es agradable y me gusta pero necesitaría olerla de cerca para comprobar que encontré un único manjar

Lysandro- si no le es molesto porque peleaban sus amigos

Isabel-mis amigos se llaman Rous y Castiel ambos son novios pero pelean seguido y cuando estallan prefiero alejarme hasta que se calmen

Lysandro- ya veo una dama como usted no soporta ver peleas

Isabel- ¿dama?

Lysandro- si al verla puedo saber que es una bella dama

Isabel- (ríe) creo que te equivocas no soy para nada así pero admito que odio las peleas

Lysandro- si usted piensa así no me opondré pero para mis ojos usted es una dama que brilla con cada palabra que sale de sus labios

Isabel- si intentas conquistarme te diré que no servirán del todo tus lindas palabras

Lysandro- quiere decir que me descubrió, en ese caso que necesito

Rous- Isabel ya dejamos de pelear puedes volver

Isabel- gusto en conocerte Lysandro

Cuando te vi algo diferente sentí un rico olor desprendías pero debo comprobar pero de no ser así no significa que te salvaras eres mi próximo manjar y de eso no te liberaras, nunca ninguna chica me dijo eso en mi vida creo eres la primera y eso me da curiosidad, cuando te fuiste un rico olor dejaste que disfrutare el resto del viaje

Isabel

El chico que conocí fui muy caballeroso conmigo y eso me agrado de el pero conquistarme no me dejare no soy tan fácil además tengo un novio al cual le soy fiel porque lo quiero. Cuando regrese a mi asiento mire a mis dos amigos Castiel y Rous la razón por la que me fui fue porque se peleaban la discusión fue porque Castiel se comió las papitas favoritas de Rous pero aunque pelen mucho por cualquier tontería o por otra razón siempre terminan abrazados y besándose

Rous- lamentamos la pelea

Isabel- no se preocupen se cómo son los dos

Castiel- pero la tabla de planchar tuvo la culta

Rous- lindo cassy deja de decirme tabla de planchar yo no digo nada sobre tu cabello

Castiel- deja de decirme Cassy

Rous- ¿Por qué? si te encanta que te diga cuando estamos los dos solos

Castiel- (enojado) te prohíbo decirme cassy en lugares con mucha gente

Isabel- ya comenzaron otra vez

Bien me quede sin alternativas así que les di a ambos un golpe en la cabeza y me senté en medio de ellos

Castiel- eso dolió

Rous- digo lo mismo

Isabel- si siguen peleando los golpeare más fuerte

Castiel- no le temo a las tablas de planchar

Isabel- ¿Qué dijiste?

Castiel- lo oíste tabla de planchar al igual que Rous

Rous- (enojada) te doy permiso de golpearlo

Castiel- no se enojen las dos son unas tablas de planchar pero Isabel es menos que Rous

Isabel- Rous

Rous- si lo se

Castiel- que aran las inofensivas tablas

Isabel- (sujeta a Castiel para que no se mueva) recuerda que soy más fuerte de lo que aparento

Rous- (ata las manos de Castiel y los pies) así estarás más tranquilo el viaje

Castiel- déjenme tablas locas

Rous- lo siento Cassy (le pone cinta adhesiva en la boca y termina de atarlo junto con Isabel) así el resto del viaje será más tranquilo

Isabel- hubiéramos hecho esto antes

Rous- siempre decimos lo mismo pero no lo hacemos

Castiel- mmmmmmmmmmm

Isabel- lo sentimos Castiel así te iras el resto del camino

Rous- además los pasajeros estarán felices de que ya no haiga peleas

Pasajeros- si

Rous- lo ves

Isabel

Al parecer el resto del viaje fue tranquilo y Castiel al no poder hablar ni moverse se durmió tranquilamente

Rous- dormido

Isabel- si dejémoslo, creo que al llegar no podrá caminar porque se le dormirán los pies y las manos

Rous- pero aunque sea muy molesto lo quiero mucho

Isabel- lo se

Rous- bien hablemos de algo más el pasajero con el que te sentaste quería algo contigo

Isabel- lo sé pero sabes que tengo novio

Rous- si sé que eres la niña más buena del mundo pero también sé que tienes algo más que decir

Isabel- lo admito era guapo pero soy fiel como dijiste la niña buena además tú también lo eres

Rous- lo admito pero si Castiel escucha que creo que alguien es guapo se pondrá celoso

Isabel- (ríe) así es el bien deberíamos dormir mañana llegaremos y tenemos que prepararnos para la escuela

Rous- pero que rápido acabaron las vacaciones

Isabel- fueron 2 meses querías mas además yo tengo trabajo

Rous- lo se lose pero no es tan malo todavía tenemos una semana

Isabel- si pero yo trabajo en dos días es decir solo mañana y pasado estaré completamente libre mientras ustedes dos estarán libre la próxima semana

Rous-tampoco tan libre buscare un trabajo

Isabel- enserio

Rous- si además Castiel también buscara uno

Isabel- y eso

Rous- ya no debemos estar dependiendo de nuestros padres

Isabel- eso es bueno los felicito si quieren pueden

Rous- no podríamos es tu negocio

Isabel- no me importa

Rous-gracias pero creo que mejor intentamos conseguirlo hay que dormir mañana llegaremos

Isabel- bien pero la oferta sigue

Lysandro

Han pasado un par de horas y tu olor aun puedo sentir en el asiento, lo único que me mantiene ocupado porque parece tengo una nueva mujer de la cual conseguiré un rico manjar además tu rico olor puede ser otra cosa algo muy valioso para mi algunos más como yo, veo a la azafata acercarse ya todos están dormidos así no escucharan

Azafata- tengo la información

Lysandro- ¿qué conseguiste?

Azafata- tiene dos amigos que viajan con ella

Lysandro- eso lo sé que mas

Azafata- es una estudiante, trabaja y solo tiene 2 días más de vacaciones porque regresara al trabajo en una semana comenzara clases y tiene novio al cual le es fiel eso todo

Lysandro- ya puedes irte

Lysandro

Con mi poder es fácil controlar y sacar información es muy poca la que conseguí pero más adelante sabré más y en cuanto a tu novio no existe ninguna mujer que sea fiel todas traicionan en algún momento o al contrario por eso no me preocupo sabré mas de ti y obtendré tu corazón nada me detendrá porque cuando escojo lo que quiero lo consigo disfruta tus últimos días de felicidad porque mañana todo comenzara.

¿ME DARAS TU CORAZON?

**¿ME DARAS TU CORAZON?**

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer y por sus reviews<br>**

**AVISO:** **para ser sincera tengo el siguiente capitulo terminado si lo quieren para mañana a esta hora (6:30 aqui) quiero 6 reviews**

**5 reviews lo subo el miercoles**

**4 reviews el jueves**

**3 reviews el viernes**

**2 reviews el sabado**

**1 reviews el domingo**

**eso es todo gracias por sus reviews a**

_**m3xiiii- Lysandro es un poquito malo pero el es asi aqui, espero te haiga gustado tambien este capitulo**_

_**sailorblackrose- un millon de gracias**_

_**Black Ross- no es mala idea hacerlo un libro, tal vez pueda pasar, gracias por tu reviews**_


	4. Chapter 4

**hola aqui el nuevo capitulo**

**todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores solo la hiostoria es mia**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 4<strong>

Lysandro

La mañana comienza dan el aviso de abrocharse el cinturón porque el avión aterrizara cuando lo hace bajo de el, el equipaje nunca existe en mis viajes ya que puedo conseguir lo que quiera cuando lo deseo, busco tu rico olor y me doy cuenta que no lo percibo lo quiere decir que aún no bajas del avión

Rous- Castiel despierta (moviéndolo)

Isabel- lo primero sería desatarlo

Rous- creo que tienes razón

Isabel

Desatamos a Castiel e intentamos despertarlo pero no quería por más que intentáramos

Rous- este chico tiene el sueño pesado

Isabel- intenta despertarlo yo iré bajando el equipaje

Rous- ok te espero, (cuando intente despertar nuevamente a Castiel este ya estaba despierto y tomándome de los brazos para no escapar) suéltame

Castiel- me vengare por lo que hiciste

Rous- Isabel también fue

Castiel- pero si me vengo cuando ambas estén me ocurrirá otra vez lo mismo (se acerca) así que quiero que me hagas una rica cena y no vuelvas a decir que alguien es guapo porque tus ojos solo me pertenecen

Isabel- (llega) las escenas de amor son en casa no en un avión donde alguien los vea

Ambos- (se separan sonrojados)

Rous- el comenzó

Isabel- tomen su equipaje y salgamos o se quedaran en el avión

Ambos- ya vamos

Lysandro

Te espero impaciente desde algún lugar del aeropuerto donde no me pueda ver hasta que veo que sales con tus amigos y comienzo a seguirte para poder tener tu manjar venir a México no fue mala elección quien hubiera pensado encontrar tan delicioso olor aquí. Veo que un taxi pides y te separas de tus amigos

Isabel- bien los dejo cuando llegue a casa les envió un mensaje

Rous- yo también

Castiel- lo mismo digo pero recuerda que me vengare por lo que me hicieron en el avión la primera será Rous

Isabel- te recuerdo que no te tengo miedo

Castiel- deberías

Isabel- ¿Por qué debería temerle a un tomate podrido? (se sube al taxi) adiós no hagan travesuras cuando lleguen a casa

Lysandro

Veo que tomas un taxi y tus amigos otro inmediatamente consigo uno y te sigo hasta tu hogar pero para que no te des cuenta le pido al chofer que me baje más adelante

-son 300 pesos

Lysandro- usted jamás me vio

Ahora que me ocupe del chofer me dirijo a tu casa pero antes de eso miro que al lado de ella está un letrero que dice en venta nunca he creído en el destino pero parece ser la palabra correcta para mí en este momento, me acerco a la casa y veo como tres personas salen

-la casa es de ustedes

Lysandro- lamento molestarlos pero creo que esta es mi casa usted me la acaba de vender

No me disculpo porque para conseguir lo que quiero hay que hacer lo que sea, no me importa ninguna por más grave sea su situación o si me ganaron si quiero algo es mío y de nadie mas

-si la casa es de usted

Las personas se van y el antiguo dueño me da los papeles y una vez término jamás me vieron, ahora solo falta que sea creíble que me mude para poder vigilarte el resto del día será largo pero por primera vez lo digo tú lo vales. Dejo mi nuevo hogar y me dirijo a comprar algunas cosas, entro a todas las tiendas posibles y consigo una sala, cocina, 2 habitaciones y un lindo coche

Isabel

Desempaco mis cosas y recuerdo que tengo que mandarle un mensaje a Rous pero mejor prefiero llamarle para hablar un poco

Isabel- hola ya estoy en casa

Rous- nosotros también quería descansar pero Castiel me obligo a hacer la cena por lo que le hicimos en el avión

Isabel- (ríe) bien que te gusta hacerle la cena

Rous- me conoces, ¿quieres venir a cenar con nosotros?

Isabel- no tienes que preocuparte por mí

Rous- pero cenaras sola y

Isabel- no te preocupes por mí sé que ahora que mis padres murieron estaré sola pero es parte de la vida estoy segura que están en un lugar mejor además ya hicieron bastante pagándome el boleto de avión para irme de vacaciones con ustedes

Rous- bien te dejare tranquila pero si necesitas compañía solo llamarme

Isabel- eso are, saluda al tomate podrido de mi parte

Lysandro

La noche llego rápido es hora de meter todas las compras en mi nueva casa, con un poco de esfuerzo le doy un lindo toque de elegancia y acomodo todo en su lugar ahora solo falta mañana que la mudanza llegue con todas las demás cosas que conseguí pero por mas paciente que sea quiero verte nuevamente, quiero saber todo de ti para poder hacerte mía y solo mía ya no puedo imaginarte más, de mi casa Salí de noche es y dormida ya deberías estar, entro a tu casa es muy grande pero parece que tú vives sola. Te vi dormida en una linda habitación mi deseo ahora es poder sentir tu delicioso olor pero todavía es muy pronto tengo que ser paciente para que tu lindo corazón tenga un rico sabor, con mi mano toque tu rostro imaginándomelo cuando te tenga para mí pero eso te hiso despertar y mi salida provocar

Isabel

Me fui a la cama, estaba demasiado cansada por el viaje y tanta ropa que guardar por lo que no fue difícil caer en el mundo de los sueños pero este sueño me provocaba intranquilidad sentía como me veían sin apartar la mirada de mi pero eso no puede ser estoy sola en casa pero aunque lo supiera sentía que me miraban lo único que me decía era es un sueño pero cuando sentí una caricia en mi rostro me asuste despertando y prendiendo la luz para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien, mire a mi alrededor nada había tal vez solo fue un sueño muy real pero aun así para estar tranquila revise toda la casa y no había nada extraño la puerta estaba cerrada pero algo me preocupaba como si algo me vigilara pero debe ser solo mi imaginación, me fui nuevamente a mi habitación he intente dormirme

Lysandro

Sí que eres diferente no muchas pueden sentir mi presencia cuando están dormidas pero eso solo me dice que un exquisito manjar me está esperando. Me acerco nuevamente a ti y en tu oído te susurro **tu serás mía** y con eso el día de hoy está completo regreso a mi casa y espero el siguiente día para verte

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer y sus reviews<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**capitulo 5  
><strong>

Lysandro

Un nuevo día comienza, miro por la ventana para asegurarme que aún no despiertes pero al ver que no salgo y me dirijo por mi nuevo coche en el cual llegare junto con la mudanza solo espero seas curiosa y quieras darme la bienvenida. Las 12:00 pm es ya es momento de llegar y te veo en el patio sentada mirando al cielo tu también me ves llegar una vez que estoy en casa bajo de mi coche y el camión de mudanza comienza a bajar todas esas cajas y dejarlas dentro de casa. Estoy seguro de que me viste tal vez te sorprendiste y yo finge no notarlo pero cuando me di cuenta que me mirabas más actué verte, cruzando mi mirada con la tuya te mire y una linda sonrisa te regale sé que eso nunca falla para las mujeres, te saludo y me dedico a seguir con todo esto de la mudanza

Isabel

Después de terminar de limpiar toda la casa y de dormir Salí al patio a sentarme para poder pensar en mi negocio tal vez deba de poner un anuncio de que solicito personal o tal vez deba hacerme cargo de el yo sola ya que no es tan difícil pero tampoco tengo que estar segura de ello también tengo que preocuparme por mis estudios, mire el cielo azul como buscando una señal de que debería hacer buscando una respuesta pero de nada serbia. Baje la mirada y mire a una persona que llego a la casa que vendían pero al verla bien supe que era el hombre del avión que al mirarme solo me sonrió y siguió con lo suyo, tal vez deba de ayudarlo ya que no tengo nada que hacer pero conociendo a algunas vecinas estoy segura que no necesitara de mi ayuda

Lysandro

El camión por fin se fue y sigo esperando que te animes a ofrecerme tu ayuda pero tal parece no te importo tal vez es que tienes novio pero cuando sepa quién es él se olvidara de ti o simplemente la ayuda sobra. 3 lindas mujeres están conmigo ofreciéndome su ayuda ninguna de ellas tiene un olor como el tuyo por lo que no me interesan pero cuando te veo salir ser amable con ellas tal vez no sea del todo malo

-¿cuál es tu nombre?

Lysandro- Lysandro lindas damas

-¿vives solo?

Lysandro- si

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

Lysandro- 24 años

-¿necesitas ayuda?

Su ayuda no me importa en estos momentos rechazare su ayuda pero parece que tan malo no fue mi objetivo se acercó a mí y a ustedes olvide

Isabel

No me equivoco es el mismo hombre del avión y tampoco me equivoque en que rápidamente le orecerían ayuda pero al mirar a las chicas con las que te involucras lo mejor es salvarte ahora que estas a tiempo

Isabel- no se supone que deberían de estar en otro lugar

-no te metas Isabel

Isabel- solo digo que sus novios están mirándolas tal vez se enojen verlas coqueteando con el nuevo vecino

-mira quien lo dice

-dilo de una vez lo quieres para ti

Isabel- te recuerdo que tengo novio y soy 100% fiel no como otras que ni al 1% llega

-quieres pelea

Isabel- claro me asegurare de no mandarte al hospital

-¿te crees mucho?

Isabel- solo digo que la última vez que me retaste terminaste con un ojo morado por suerte

Lysandro- lindas damas no es bueno pelear

-tienes razón Lysandro

-deberías correrla

-no es bienvenida

Lysandro- yo diría que otras son las que no son bienvenidas aquí

Isabel-no te dejes engañar

Lysandro- ¿engañar?

Isabel- si son el típico tipo de chicas conquistemos a cada hombre que encontremos

Lysandro- le debo un favor por salvarme linda dama

Isabel- no es necesario y deja de llamarme dama tengo un nombre si no lo recuerdas

Lysandro- como podría olvidarlo bella dama

Isabel- así ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

Cuando pensé que pasaría lo de siempre hiciste una pregunta algo que jamás ocurrió en toda mi vida en ese momento pensé que tal vez por eso tu olor es deliciosos eres un poco diferente a todas las demás, por suerte si recordaba tu nombre como olvidar a la portadora de delicioso olor

Lysandro- bien bella dama de un hermoso nombre que es la luz de la oscuridad

Isabel- si no lo sabes dímelo

Lysandro- Isabel como olvidar su nombre

Isabel- estoy sorprendida pensé que ni lo recordaría Lysandro

Lysandro- también recuerda mío como veo eso es un gran honor

Isabel- ¿siempre eres así?

Lysandro- ¿Qué quiere decir?

Isabel- si eres siempre tan caballero y hablas de esa manera

Lysandro- lo entiendo contestare a su pregunta, siempre he sido así pienso que a una mujer hay que tratarla como una delicada rosa y protegerla de la misma manera porque es lo más hermoso del mundo

Isabel- las rosas también tienen espinas, no hables como si fuéramos débiles

Tu manera de hablar me sorprende usualmente ya tendría a una mujer en mis brazos con esas lindas palabras pero no me importa creo que por primera vez será divertido conquistar a una mujer

Lysandro- lamento si la ofendí

Isabel- no importa ¿necesitas ayuda?

Lysandro- la ayuda de una hermosa dama como usted si no la aceptara seria como perder la oportunidad de mi vida

Eres un poco difícil contigo tendré que esforzarme un poco más si quiero tener tu corazón. Entramos a mi casa y me preguntaste como podrías ayudar usualmente contestaría que yo debo de estarla ayudando pero por esta vez será diferente pero eso no quiere decir que no caerás ante mi porque si algo es cierto que si quieres conquistar hermosas palabras debes de usar

Lysandro- veamos podrías decorar la sala con los objetos de las cajas que están en la esquina

Isabel- claro

Isabel

Cuando abrí la caja mire varios objetos que parecían muy caros y elegantes con un estilo victoriano, comencé a decorar con todo lo que encontraba mientras Lysandro acomodaba la cocina

Isabel- te gusta lo victoriano

Lysandro- si es muy elegante

Isabel- eso parece

Lysandro- que gran trabajo hiso, creo que te contratare para decorar toda mi casa

Isabel- ahora que lo pienso ¿eres rico?

Lysandro- si lo soy, puedo obtener todo lo que quiera

Creo que no fue tan difícil que te dieras cuenta ahora que sabes que puedo conseguir lo que quiera de seguro serás mía para poder tener lo que siempre soñaste

Isabel- bueno terminamos aquí, así que me voy

Lysandro- ¿se ira tan rápido?

Isabel- si además ya anocheció y tengo trabajo que hacer mañana

Lysandro- permítame acompañarla a su casa

Isabel- no es necesario vivo al lado

Lysandro- todo puede ocurrir de un momento a otro, por favor permítame acompañarla

Isabel- como dije no es necesario

Lysandro- bien en ese caso solo veré que llegue a salvo

Isabel- creo que no hay nada que pueda hacer

Isabel

Tal como dijo me vio hasta que entre a mi casa, no entiendo que le sucede si está tratando de conquistarme no lo hará. Subí a mi habitación sin haber cenado me acosté en la cama y llame a Rous

Rous- ¿Por qué no has llamado?

Isabel- lo siento pasaron algunas cosas que tengo que contarte

Rous- dilas

Isabel- ahora no estoy cansada, te lo diré mañana en la tienda

Rous- bien pero será en la tarde tengo que buscar trabajo

Isabel- bien

Lysandro

Ahora que te escoja no puedo permitirme que algo te pase no importa si solo estamos separados por un par de pasos, si alguien más sabe de ti te querrá para el pero si eso pasa no te preocupes porque en sus brazos jama estarás de eso yo me encargare mía eres y de nadie mas

¿ME DARAS TU CORAZON?


	6. Chapter 6

**Eh estado viendo sus Reviews y vi algunas positiva y otra, al verla párese negativas, pero para mí no hay diferencia, ya que gracias a eso puedo aprender, no es que cambie de la noche a la mañana seguiré con mi ideal de este finc. Ya que sé que contare con la ayuda de muchas amigas que sé que me apoyaran, puede que cometa los mismo errores pase siga avanzando, pero así es el ser humano de los errores se aprende y yo quiero seguir aprendiendo por lo que siempre cometeré el mismo error hasta que aprenda y si alguien lo encuentro frustrarte, pues es mi forma de ser y seguiré así. Lo are hasta que sea la mejor y sepa como esquivar eso errores sin remordimiento alguno.**

**Solo eso quería decir, y de nuevo gracias a los que ven y no ven mis finc de todo corazón lo digo**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 6<br>**

Lysandro

La hermosa mañana comienza y sin poder contenerme voy a tu casa, quiero verte conseguir que seas mía de nadie más, te quiero para mí, quiero tu corazón, quiero probarlo y disfrutar cada parte de él, voy a tu casa entro y no te das cuenta que te vigilo puedo estar enfrente de ti y jamás lo sabrás, te veo dormida aun tu alarma suena y te levantas te diriges al baño y al parecer una ducha tomaras esta vez no te espiare pero solo esta vez porque quiero saber todo e ti

Isabel

Mientras dormía volvía a tener esa sensación de que alguien me observaba cuando estaba a punto de abrir mis ojos mi alarma sonó y no mire a nadie a mi alrededor de mí, me fui a tomar un baño y deje de sentir aquella sensación de que me miraban

Lysandro

Cuando no me mirabas comencé a buscar en tus cajones y por todo tu cuarto sin saber que me podía encontrar vi una foto tuya con un chico me imagino yo y es tu novio que pronto dejaras, lo olvidaras y conmigo estarás, también encuentro un álbum de fotos pero cuando lo quería abrir tu saliste y me fui después de todo un caballero como yo no debería de verte en este estado pero la verdad tengo que resistirme si te veo de seguro me gustaría tenerte de una vez y eso le quitara el sabor a tu manjar

Isabel

Es raro ciento como si algo estuviera pasando a mi alrededor y no darme cuenta pero de seguro solo es mi imaginación, termine de alistarme y baje a hacerme un rico desayuno para después irme a trabajar en el camino nuevamente tuve esa sensación de que alguien me veía, miraba a mi alrededor pero no vi nada sospechoso por lo que no entiendo que sucede, tal vez me siga un fantasma pero esas cosas son imposibles. Después de caminar entre a mi negocio el cual es una florería que me dejo mi familia,

Isabel- buenos días

-buenos días Isabel, sabes hoy

Isabel- es el cumpleaños de su esposa y quiere un lindo arreglo

-si exactamente, me leíste la mente

Isabel- no es difícil es uno de mis clientes más leales además cada año viene en esta fecha

-tiene razón ya son 6 años desde que me case y compro arreglos aquí

Isabel- bien por ser su sexto año con su mujer le are un precio especial

-gracias eres muy amable

Lysandro

Ya tengo tu lugar de trabajo al parecer tu eres la dueña y trabajas sola, es perfecto para mi será fácil obtener más información sobre ti espere a que la persona dentro de la tienda saliera para poder entrar y estar a solas contigo

Isabel

Termine rápidamente el arreglo floral colocando unas lindas flores y poniéndolas en un lindo adorno

Isabel- ¿Qué le parece?

-me encanta, maravilloso como siempre

Isabel- muchas gracias

Lysandro

Cuando aquella persona salió entre actuando sorprenderme de entrar aquí y mirarte, tu también parecías sorprendida de verme y eso usare a mi favor

Lysandro- debe ser el destino que nos encontráramos nuevamente

Isabel- puedes llamarlo como quieras pero para mí es coincidencia

Lysandro-si la bella dama lo dice no tengo más opción que creerle porque la mujer siempre tiene la razón

Isabel- son muy lindas tus palabras, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Lysandro- pienso en poner algunas flores en mi casa para decorar el patio

Isabel- ¿alguna clase en especial?

Lysandro- creo que tal vez la experta debería de aconsejarme

Isabel- no soy tan experta

Lysandro- un arreglo tan hermoso como el que se llevó su cliente anterior no fue hecha por una principiante la forma en que estaba adornado dice mucho de ti, era elegante y hermoso todo indica que eres buena en esto de las flores

Isabel- ¿Qué piensas del arreglo que viste?

Lysandro- era perfecto

Isabel- pero también tiene un significado

Lysandro- ¿significado?

Isabel- si cuando hice el arreglo un significado en él, todas las flores son lindas pero hablan su idioma, las rosas rojas son comunes pero su significado es la pasión y amor en simples palabras te amo, la margarita un amor tierno y que será leal por la eternidad, la Jazmín es el símbolo del amor, las violetas la belleza interior y lealtad por último el tulipán que es la declaración del amor

Lysandro- ya veo las flores tienen su propio lenguaje ya había escuchado eso pero nunca me interese verdaderamente en ello pero admito que saber de ello es interesante

Isabel- lo es pero esas flores también escriben una linda carta

Lysandro- ¿carta de qué manera?

Isabel- desde que estoy contigo siempre ha habido una gran pasión al igual que un enorme amor que es tierno y leal hasta la eternidad, esto es un símbolo que sellamos nosotros dos, y ese amor nació de tu belleza interior y lealtad que no se pueden comparar siempre estaré junto a ti dando una y otra vez mil declaraciones para demostrarte mi amor

Lysandro

Eres diferente lo sé por tu forma de hablar nunca vi a alguien querer tanto una cosa que no fuera dinero, pero ese lenguaje del que hablas que es el amor no existe en este mundo, nunca ha existido tal cosa los sentimientos que sientes solo es por beneficio por querer algo de ese alguien pero dejare que tu linda ilusión siga en ti hasta que llegue el momento de romperla

Lysandro- sus palabras son muy bonitas, sabe recordé el significado de una linda flor que me gustaría darle por eso vine aquí pero mis planes fueron otros

Tu linda ilusión are comenzar, tome una linda flor que tenías en tu tienda y te la ofrecí

Lysandro- Gloxínea una linda flor como usted pero con un lindo significado amor a primera vista mi linda y hermosa dama, espero poder contar con su ayuda para decorar el patio de mi casa

Isabel

Debo de decir que escuchar eso me dejo totalmente sorprendida nunca imagine que Lysandro diría algo así eso significa que se ¿enamoro de mi a primera vista? Yo creo que si existe esa clase de amor pero yo no diría lo mismo a él, yo tengo un novio ya con el que soy feliz, además puede que haiga la posibilidad de que solo juegue conmigo pero antes decir algo el solo salió de la tienda, en ese momento llegaban Rous y Castiel

Lysandro

Veo como sus amigos vienen y no quiero contar con su presencia, prefiero estar solo para poder hablarle y conquistarla fácilmente, tal vez salga de la tienda pero eso no significa que me ire a casa seguiré vigilándote sin que me veas

Rous- hola Isabel ¿te sucede algo?, luces algo rara

Isabel- (mirando la flor)

Castiel- ¿Qué te sucede?

Isabel- me acaban de

Ambos- ¿de?

Isabel- declarar

Rous- espera me ¿dices que el hombre que salió se te declaro?

Castiel- que le hiciste a ese pobre hombre

Rous- (golpea a Castiel) cállate Castiel esto es serio (pensando) espera el no era el del avión

Isabel- si

Castiel- ¿avión?

Rous- cuando comenzaste la pelea, Isabel se sentó en otro lugar ese lugar fue al lado de ese hombre

Isabel- exactamente su nombre es Lysandro y de eso quería hablarte

Rous- vive aquí que sorpresa y más que se te haiga declarado

Isabel- no solo eso ahora es mi vecino

Rous- (impresionada) ¿vecino? ¿desde cuando?

Isabel- desde ayer la casa que se vendía se vendió

Castiel- espera déjame ver si entendí en el avión conociste a un hombre, cuando llegaste a casa el día siguiente resulta que se muda y conociéndote seguro lo ayudaste y por último el día siguiente se te declara ¿estas segura de lo último?

Isabel- lo estoy

Rous- ¿qué sucedió? ¿Cómo se te declaro?

Isabel- vino buscando flores entonces comenzamos una conversación sobre el lenguaje de las flores el tomo una Gloxínea y me la dio

Castiel- eso es todo ¿Dónde está la declaración?

Isabel- tonto en la Gloxínea lo dice todo

Rous- ¿Qué significa?

Isabel- amor a primera vista

Rous- pero ¿el conoce su significado?

Isabel- lo sabe el mismo lo dijo

Castiel- ¿Cómo fueron sus palabras?

Isabel- si mal no recuerdo Gloxínea una linda flor como usted pero con un lindo significado amor a primera vista mi linda y hermosa dama, espero poder contar con su ayuda para decorar el patio de mi casa

Castiel- vuelvo a decir lo mismo ¿con que lo envenenaste?

Rous- Castiel si no vas a decir nada bueno cierra la boca, ¿qué le dijiste Isabel?

Isabel- no pude decir nada, cuando me dijo esas palabras se fue

Rous- ¿Qué le dirás?

Isabel- la verdad que tengo novio y no quiero terminar con el pero que me gustaría ser su amiga

Castiel- como siempre eres muy sincera

Isabel- pero hay que hablar de algo más díganme ¿Cómo les fue para conseguir trabajo?


	7. Chapter 7

**hola chicas tengo un par de cosas que decirles la primera es que entre a la escuela y no tendre mucho tiempo para escribir ademas de que es mi ultimo semestre y tengo que estudiar mucho, para entrar a la universidad por esa razon les pido pasiencia que ire actualizando poco a poco  
><strong>

**la segunda cosa es que quiero saber que finc quieren que actualice por semana (actualizare uno a la semana si no tengo mucha tarea) no puede ser el de ¿sobreviviras?**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 7<br>**

Isabel- pero hay que hablar de algo más díganme ¿Cómo les fue para conseguir trabajo?

Rous-pues ya conoces como somos

Isabel- no consiguieron nada de nada cierto

Rous- todo es culpa de Castiel

Castiel- yo no tengo la culpa tabla de planchar

Isabel- déjame adivinar se enojó por todo

Rous- si pensé que si conseguíamos uno ambos sería mejor porque lo vigilaría pero fue peor

Isabel- ¿Cuántos trabajos fueron a ver hoy?

Castiel- solo unos pocos mañana veremos mas

Isabel- cuéntenme que paso

Rous- bien lo que paso fue que nos levantamos esta mañana como cualquier otra el día fue tranquilo pero cuando salimos a buscar trabajo comenzamos en un pequeño puesto de perfumería pero

Castiel- ya no soporto este olor

Rous- pero si es muy rico olor

Castiel- todos mezclados es horrible tener que soportar esto

Rous- no te quejes Castiel si quieres trabajar tienes que soportar

Castiel- simplemente buscare otro así de sencillo

Mientras discutía con Castiel me olvide completamente de los clientes además de formar una pequeña escenita el dueño decidió que no éramos los indicados y nos echó, después intentamos buscar otro trabajo en una tienda normal pero cuando vieron la forma de vestir de Castiel dijo que no nos contratarían así que decidimos buscar trabajo por separado

Castiel- nos separamos y fui a una tienda de discos donde solicitaban empleados me dieron una pequeña oportunidad así que estaría a prueba este día pero al parecer está prohibido pelear dentro de la tienda

Isabel- ¿Qué hiciste?

Castiel- fue culpa de ese chico

-¿Cómo te atreves a coquetear con mi novia y hacerla llorar?

Castiel- yo no hice nada

.-además de negarlo

Castiel- primeramente ella te miente fue ella la que me coqueteaba

Esa chica quería que saliera con ella le dije que no después llego su novio y comenzamos una linda pelea que provoco que no me dieran el trabajo

Rous- te perdono por esta vez

Isabel- ¿y cómo te fue a ti Rous?

Rous- intente buscar empleo paseando perros ya que me gustan pero no es lo mismo cuidar uno que 6 perros grandes

-ten cuidado con ellos, no debes perderlos

Rous- descuide no pasara nada

-eso espero

Rous- todos comenzaron a arrastrarme por el suelo cuando vieron un gato sin poder detenerme los solté y fue cuando todos escaparon ya te imaginaras que después de ver eso nadie podría darme un empleo sencillo y así seguimos pero no conseguimos ningún empleo

Isabel- (suspiro) ya me lo imaginaba por eso mañana los quiero aquí temprano

Ambos- ¿Qué?

Isabel- como oyeron mañana a las 9 y ningún minuto tarde

Rous- pero te dije que no quería que tú nos dieras empleo

Castiel- además no trabajare en una florería eso no es para mi

Isabel- lo siento pero ahora trabajan aquí los dos y pensándolo bien empiezan hoy

Ambos- me niego

Isabel- (los golpea) ¿Dónde más lo contratarían a ustedes dos? (arrastra a los dos) Rous y Castiel se quedaran a cargo mientras vuelvo

Castiel- espera a dónde vas no puedes dejarnos

Isabel- soy la dueña claro que puedo lo único que tienen que hacer es vender flores después les diré bien el trabajo a la de la tarde llegaran a recoger unos arreglos que tengo en la parte de atrás (les da la llave) con esta llave podrán abrir regreso en unas 3 horas

Rous- espera (Isabel se fue)

Castiel- ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Rous- que más trabajar

Isabel

Tal vez es malo de mi parte dejarlos solos el primer día pero ya sabía que esto pasaría por esa razón es la hora de ir a comprar una camioneta con el dinero que ahorre espero llegar a tiempo pero al parecer ningún autobús me quiere ya que todos están a reventar, después de esperar Lysandro apareció en su coche

Lysandro- hermosa dama debe de ser el destino el que nos quiere juntos

Isabel- hola Lysandro

Lysandro- se podría saber la razón ¿de que este aquí esperando?

Isabel- necesito ir a comprar una camioneta pero todos los autobuses que pasan están llenos y un taxi sería muy caro

Lysandro- si a la bella dama no le importa yo podría llevarla

Isabel- ¿enserio?

Lysandro- si pero a cambio quiero un día con su presencia

Isabel- ya te dije que

Lysandro- para que me dé un lindo tour

Isabel- bien lo are

Lysandro- gracias (se baja del coche y le abre la puerta a Isabel) suba hermosa dama

Isabel- no era necesario Lysandro

Lysandro- perdóneme es mi forma de ser

Lysandro

No ha pasado mucho tiempo pero nos volvemos a ver y ahora estas en mi auto tu olor puedo sentir muy cerca de mí que me gustaría comprobar de una vez que tienes un único manjar pero debo controlarme porque si no lo hago podría perderte y eso no será posible porque are todo lo posible para que corras a mis brazos y tenerte solo para mi

Isabel

No sé por qué pero me sentía incomoda con Lysandro tal vez sea por lo que me dijo esta mañana ¿debería de preguntarle si la flor significa lo que pienso? Y si es afirmativa la respuesta debería de decirle que no puedo estar con él antes de que se ilusione

Isabel- Lysandro podemos hablar

Lysandro- claro linda dama ¿de qué quiere hablar?

Isabel- de esta mañana

Lysandro- bien hablaremos pero en otro lugar cuando terminemos de llevarla a su destino

Isabel- pero es importante

Lysandro- no diré nada, solo le contestare si es en otro lugar

Isabel- tú ganas

Isabel

Llegamos a nuestro destino y pude ver lindos autos muy bonitos pero ninguno me servía lo que necesitaba era una linda camioneta

-¿Qué es lo que buscan?

Isabel- una camioneta

-sigame

Después de ver lindas camionetas me decidí por una que me serviría muy bien además podre usarla para ir de compras o salir con amigos. Compre la camioneta y firme un montón de papeles pero aun no me la llevaría primero iría con Lysandro para poder hablar

Isabel- ¿A dónde vamos?

Lysandro- a un restaurante

Isabel- pero

Lysandro- ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente además yo invito

Lysandro

Tal vez sea difícil convencerte pero eso no me detendrá mi plan será ir despacio y conquistarte, primeramente te confundiré y te diré lindas palabras hasta que dejes a tu pareja y en mis brazos te tenga

Isabel- esto es muy caro Lysandro

Lysandro- no se preocupe bella dama para mí no es problema

Al principio quería pedir lo más barato pero eso no es lo que en realidad deseas, sé que quieres probar ricos platillos que jamás te imaginarias comer pero antes de que ordenaras yo ordene por ti para que no pudieras decir nada más, entiende que quiero cumplir tus deseos déjate llevar no es difícil. Pedimos un rico postre y la conversación comenzó

Isabel- Lysandro que ¿quieres decir con la flor que me diste esta mañana?

Lysandro- pensé que conocía el lenguaje de las flores mi linda dama

Isabel- amor a primera vista

Lsandro- exacto no necesito más palabras no actos para decirle que me enamore de usted a primera vista

Isabel- no me conoces

Lysandro- no la conozco pero no puedo simplemente decirle a mi mente deja de pensar en ella, además si usted me lo permite la conoceré mejor

Isabel- Lysandro eres muy amable pero no puedo aceptarte

Lysandro- sabía que esa sería su respuesta pero (se levanta y toma la mano de Isabel) le doy mi palabra de caballero de que no me rendiré, su corazón me pertenecerá

¿ME DARAS TU CORAZON?

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por sus reviews<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**capitulo 8  
><strong>

Isabel

Después de que Lysandro me dijo aquellas palabras intente decirle otra vez que tengo novio pero el siguió insistiendo en que me conquistaría porque se enamoró a primera vista de mí. Creo que por el momento no puedo decir nada mas solo demostrarle que no quiero estar con él, me despedí de él y me fui, él se ofreció a acompañarme pero yo me negué y fui por la nueva camioneta para irme a mi negocio

Lysandro

La hermosa dama se resiste a mí eso me atrae más de usted, quiero saber cuánto tiempo duraras siendo fiel a tu novio o cuando terminaras con él, creo que ya es hora de saber más de usted para poder pasar más tiempo contigo. Regrese a casa para dejar el coche y entrar a tu casa no importa que la cierres yo siempre podre entrar, entre a tu cuarto y comencé a buscar algo que me ayudara para alcanzar mi objetivo, así seguí hasta que encontré un lindo cofre que abrí y ahí tenías todo lo que buscaba, mire una to donde estabas con un chico él debe de ser tu novio, también encontré una credencial de una universidad esto es todo lo que necesitaba ahora podre estar un paso más de ti

Isabel

Llegue a mi negocio con la camioneta Rous y Castiel se sorprendieron mucho al verme bajar de ella

Castiel- ¿qué es esto?

Isabel- una camioneta

Castiel- (enojado) eso lo se preguntó porque la tienes

Isabel- la compre hoy está recién salida

Rous-impresionante ¿Por qué la compraste?

Isabel- fácil ya necesitaba una y con unos ahorros pude comprarla

Rous- pensé que tus ahorros los gastaste en el viaje

Isabel- eso solo fue una caja de mis ahorros esta es otra, por eso pude comprarla, espero sepas manejar Castiel

Castiel- claro que se sabes que tengo mi permiso, ¿pero porque preguntas?

Isabel- fácil porque desde mañana habrá entregas a domicilio y tú las entregaras junto con Rous

Rous- eso es lo que tenías planeado

Isabel- si pero no crean que solo aran eso también les enseñare a cuidar mis hermosas plantas

Rous- ¿las plantas del jardín?

Isabel- que otras podrían ser

Castiel- bien parece que no será tan mal empleo después de todo

Isabel- me alegra que piensen eso ahora pueden irse mañana empiezan, yo me encargare de lo demás

Rous- ¿segura?

Isabel- si no te preocupes descansen

Isabel

Castiel y Rous se fueron mientras yo me quedaba en la florería, aun no puedo creer todo lo que me está pasando ni siquiera sé porque yo, ¿Por qué me quiere a mí? Sé que no soy el tipo de chica por la cual los hombres pelearían así que no me lo explico, pero aunque piense así quiero mucho a mí novio como para dejarlo por alguien que de un día a otro me dice que está enamorado

-¿Qué tanto piensas? Que no te das cuenta que hay alguien enfrente de ti

Isabel- hola (feliz) ¿Qué haces aquí?

-no puedo visitar a mi linda novia

Isabel-no me refiero a eso pensé que llegarías el domingo

-así era pero te extrañaba, además visitar a mi familia no es de todo mi agrado

Isabel- lo sé pero cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue?

-bien diría yo, pero ahora lo que necesito es un beso

Isabel-claro que si (lo besa)

Isabel

Esto es extraño me gusta besarlo pero siento que alguien me ve, otra vez esa sensación pera esta es diferente como si me causara un escalofrió y miedo a la vez

-¿Qué sucede?

Isabel- nada solo, no es nada importante

Lysandro

Volví una vez termine de buscar información de ti y al llegar veo como alguien entra es el mismo hombre que vi en la foto y como sospeche era tu novio ya que lo besabas sin importarte nada y eso me causo una gran furia porque tu serás mía pero debo controlarme porque no quiero fallar en obtenerte solo para mí, lo único que puedo hacer es observarte y transmitirte mi enojo con la mirada que creo que notaste y te hice sentir incomoda provocando que te separadas de los labios de aquel hombre

-¿segura que estas bien?

Isabel- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-te separaste de mi rápidamente normalmente duran más tus besos

Isabel- solo te lo estas imaginando yo estoy muy bien así que no te preocupes

-¿me darás otro beso?

Isabel- so

Isabel

Volví a besarlo pero me sentí incomoda por la misma razón, me sentía incomoda y una mirada en mí, me separe y dirigí mi mirada a donde creí encontraría lago pero la respuesta fue negativa

-algo te sucede

Isabel- no es nada, ¿Qué te parece si cuando termine de trabajar salimos a cenar?

-lo siento pero estaré ocupado

Isabel- no importa otro día será

Isabel

Terminando mi trabajo regrese a casa lo primero que mi ojos vieron fue a Lysandro en mi puerta tranquilamente mirándome fijamente

Lysandro- es una linda noche

Isabel- si lo es ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lysandro- mi presencia se debe para decirle si le ¿gustaría cenar conmigo?

Isabel- lo ciento Lysandro no puedo

Lysandro- sé que tiene hambre por favor acepte mi invitación

Isabel- la respuesta es no

Isabel

Entre a mi casa dejándolo solo, ¿Por qué no entiende que no quiero salir con él?, ¿Qué puedo hacer para dejárselo claro? Pero pienso que mientras le diga a mi novio lo que sucede no habrá ningún problema a que sé que me tiene confianza al igual que yo a el

Lysandro

Mi pregunta siempre será la misma ¿Por qué te niegas? Soy el hombre perfecto como para que no te des cuenta de ello. No me olvidare de ti pero debo de pensar en mi tengo que asegurarme de tener mi próxima comida asegurada es por eso que buscare a alguien más tal vez pueda ser alguien de esta zona pero sería muy peligroso lo mejor es buscar a alguien más. De noche es pero aún es temprano todavía puedo encontrar a una mujer sencillamente, por las calles caminaba buscando quien podría ser mi nueva presa, mire a una mujer muy bonita en una librería, esto será sencillo

Lysandro- ¿Qué me recomienda linda dama?

-eso depende de sus gustos

Lysandro- creo que los olvide en algún restaurante si lo desea podemos ir a buscarlos juntos

-es muy amable pero mi respuesta es no

Lysandro- ¿Por qué?

-es normal que alguien quiera conocerte pero esta no es la manera de hacerlo, si no le importa con toda amabilidad le pido se retire

Lysandro

No entiendo que fue lo que paso esta es la segunda vez que alguien me dice no ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sera que no fui lo suficientemente caballeroso? No entiendo nada de lo que sucede. Regrese a casa este día no fue como los de siempre pero cuando reconozco a alguien sé que esto me beneficiara en un futuro

¿ME DARAS TU CORAZON?

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por sus reviews a<br>**

**Usuyase Uchiha- gracias por tus sugerencias las husare mas adelante **

**sailorblackrose- muchas gracias**


End file.
